Questing for love: A Percy Jackson Story
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOMOSEXUALITY! If you are okay with it, read and find out what happens...
1. Sneaking Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this series

Percy's POV

I opened my eyes to the blinking darkness. I had a moment's panic when I didn't recognize my surroundings. After a second I remembered where I was. I was in the infirmary, recovering from "pit scorpion poisoning." Really I was fine. But no one else knew that. I looked at the clock, which glowed faintly, to look at the time. It was after midnight; time to go.

I threw the blankets off and swung my legs over the side of the bed and dropped to the floor. It wasn't a long drop, but if felt like a hundred feet. My legs turned to jelly with excitement and fear. I'd never snuck out of the infirmary before. Then again I'd never had a secret love before. I went out the back door (I never knew the building had a back door) and dashed into the woods. I passed Thalia's tree, and saw Him waiting at the bottom of Half Blood Hill.

"Hey baby," He said, gripping me in a bear hug. "I'm glad the ploy worked and you could come tonight." He looked at me with his love-filled blue eyes, and I melted a little. He was always so sweet to me, even if no one else thought so. His expression suddenly became bitter. "I saw you with her again," he spat, his soft velvet voice filled with venom and fire replacing the love in his eyes.

"Annabeth?" I asked. He nodded miserably, and I felt my heart break in two. "You know I don't like her," I told him gently, reaching up to run my fingers through his short, blond hair. "She has a crush on you," I added. He made face and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I never had the heart to tell her I wasn't interested," he mumbled. "I guess I was just waiting for the right person," he added to me, smiling. I smiled back. "Besides, I'm not interested in girls," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed. I loved it when he did that. It looked so weird, but at the same time it looked so funny. Stuff like that made me laugh.

"How long do you have?" he asked. It was always a tender subject, but over the last few weeks we'd gotten better at approaching it.

"Until eight a.m.," I told him happily. "Argus won't check on me until then." He tapped his watch. Then, unable to hold it in any longer, he danced in a circle, swinging me around.

"That's great baby!" he cried, kissing me over and over. At last I pried myself away from him, but I was grinning.

"And I thought I was the younger one," I teased. I knew what was coming next. As he stuck his tongue out at me, I jabbed it with my finger, quick as a snake. He sucked his tongue back in and pouted.

"I must be too predictable," he mumbled to himself, too soft for me to hear. "I think I'll mix it up now," he announced, jumping me. I was unprepared. My head hit the ground with a smack. Tears blurred my vision. In the few weeks that I'd known him, he'd never been that rough with me. He rolled off of me.

"Percy!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen. Baby I'm sorry." He pulled me into his lap and cradled me in his arms. He rocked me back and forth like he was comforting a small child. I cried into his shirt, finding comfort in it. He continued to rock me. It was making me sleepy…

"Percy wake up," he whispered to me. I opened my eyes and was shocked to discover the sun was coming up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"How long was I out for?" I asked groggily. I was still trying to wake up. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"A few hours," he replied, running his fingered through my hair. "You looked so cute and peaceful I didn't want to wake you." I smiled up at him. He was always so considerate of my needs. And I guess what I needed was sleep.

"Thank you," I said, reluctantly crawling out of his lap. "What time is it?" He glanced at his watch.

"Seven fifteen," he replied stiffly. "You should go back to camp." I frowned. I wasn't ready to go back, but deep down I know he was right. That didn't mean I had to like it though.

"Yeah," I agreed, though it was reluctant. He kissed my lips, slow and sweet, as was custom, when we said good-bye. He walked away then, heading for the trees opposite the hill. He paused at the tree line and turned around.

"Good-bye Percy Jackson!" he called. "I love you!" I smiled to myself.

"Good-bye Luke Castellan!" I called back. "I love you too!" I stood watching him until he disappeared from sight. I made my way up Half Blood Hill, walked passed Thalia's tree, and picked my way back through the woods. I slipped through the back door and laid down on my bed. I was too wired for sleep, so I laced my fingers behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. Then I started to remember when I first laid my eyes on Luke…

If you did not read the warning and wish to review, keep it appropriate. People do read the comments and it hurts credibility when you leave bad reviews. To anyone else, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

_A_ _few weeks earlier… _

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth was showing me around camp. Places like the stables, the cabins, the Big House, among others. And it was boring, even though it was my first day at camp. Eventually she must have sensed my boredom, though, because she took me to the arena. After my battle with the Minotaur, I was feeling restless.

As we approached I head the steady thump of someone hacking away at the many straw-stuffed dummies set up. I was curious to see who was here. From what Annabeth told me, there wasn't any sword practice scheduled until this afternoon. We walked through the small arched doorway, and there stood the most handsome boy I'd ever laid eyes on.

He stood but one of the dummies, obviously resting after a long workout. Perspiration glistened on his slightly tanned forehead and cheeks, and sweat soaked the front of his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. He trained his kind blue eyes on me, and I felt weak under them. He came over to us then, and I was about ready to have a panic attack.

"Hey there," he said. "I'm Luke Castellan, Senior Counselor for the Hermes' cabin." He stuck his hand out to me. I reached out timidly, and we shook. His hold was firm but his hand itself felt soft to the touch. I found myself warming to him. As we finished shaking hands, Annabeth butted in.

"Hey Luke," she whispered, her cheeks flaming red. Luke crossed his eyes at me when she wasn't looking, and I had to stifle laugher. He turned to her.

"Hey Annabeth," he said, though I noticed his eyes were still staring passed her and rested on…me. He raised both his eyebrows, which made Annabeth laugh. I covered my mouth with my hands to keep from laughing too. Luke was so charming. I suddenly felt a weird feeling gnawing its way into my heart. It was love. _No! _I screamed at myself. _I don't love Luke. I don't even know how he feels…_

**Luke's POV**

He was quite good looking. And his eyes. Oh boy. Green as the calm ocean they were. And he laughed at my dumb gestures. And when I shook his hand, I loved it. He took a hold of my hand first. He applied just the right amount of pressure to make it enjoyable but not overwhelming. I liked this boy.

"What's your name, boy?" I asked, trying not to sound harsh or demanding. He smiled at me, and the corners of his eyes crinkled with smile lines. I was dying!

"I'm Percy Jackson," he said. Annabeth caught me attention then. I deliberately turned to her to see how Percy would react. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glaring at Annabeth. On the outside I was straight faced. But on the inside I was smiling. He was jealous of Annabeth, Don't ask me how I knew, I just did. I started talking to her, flirting with her a little. That was a mistake. Percy's eyes watered and he stomped off. I felt awful. He did feel something for me.

"Percy!" I called. "Wait for me!" I ran after him. He stopped so suddenly I about smacked right into him. I managed to stop just in time. "Percy I'm sorry," I panted, catching my breath. "I didn't know you felt something for me." His cheeks turned red.

"I don't feel anything for you," he mumbled, but it sounded more like was trying to convince himself. I smiled. He truly did feel something for me.

"Yes you do," I whispered, pressing closer to him. He stiffened. I cursed under my breath. He must be new to this and never had another boy press up to him like that. I wasn't helping matters. If anything, I was making them worse. I quickly pulled away, and he seemed to relax. I was a couple feet away from him, and I would stay there until he said it was okay. "How old are you?" I asked just to change the subject.

"Twelve," he replied. I cursed again.

"I'm seventeen," I said through gritted teeth. He looked at me. "If we were ever to go out it would be considered, well, a no-no." His eyes stretched wide all of a sudden, and I realized what I said. "I meant…I would love to go out with you…" I snapped my lips shut when his eyes widen even further. "Oh Zeus." I cursed. "Percy would you go out with me?" He nodded slowly.

"Yes Luke," he replied. "I will." Then he pressed up to me. I smiled at him. I leaned down carefully, and our lips met. We then had our very first kiss…

_Present_

**Percy's POV**

As I remembered my time with Luke, I smiled. Luke was always so sweet to me. But it did occur to me that his flirting with Annabeth was his way of getting me to admit my try feelings. Perhaps it wasn't the best course of action, but all in all, these last few weeks I'd never been happier. And since I was excused from camp activities, it was the perfect time to catch up on some sleep.

**Luke's POV**

I watched him fall asleep. He looked so peaceful, and he was smiling. I crept away from the window and dashed back to the woods. There I felt more secure. I couldn't be seen at camp, not after the incident.

"I will return Percy," I vowed under my breath. "I swear it." And with that said, I quietly slipped back into the shadows.

Oooooooooooh who saw that coming? That's how they first meet people. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	3. Caught

Disclaimer: as usual I don't own a thing

**Percy's POV**

I was back in regular camp activities, and I was miserable. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to join in the games and what not, but I could no longer see Luke at night. Mr. D told me that if caught me outside after curfew, he would personally turn me into a grapevine. So I'd been in my cabin every night. And I was hating it.

"This sucks," I mumbled to myself. "I miss Luke so much it's like a physical ache." And it was. My chest actually hurt when I thought about him. I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest and run off on its own.

"What Percy?" Annabeth asked. I jumped and whirled around. I'd forgotten she was standing right behind me. I racked my brain trying to think of something.

"I said I miss home," I said quickly. "And it's like a physical ache." I mentally patted myself on the back. I pulled the first thought out of my head and it paid off. It sounded close to what I said, thought it wasn't all that truthful. But she didn't need to know that little detail. She looked at me, and I prayed to any god that was listening that she'd buy it.

"Well okay Percy." Something was off. Then I realized what it was. She had called me Percy. "But," she added. "I know you're hiding something, Seaweed Brain. And I'll figure out what." She brushed passed me and headed towards her cabin. I only stared at her. Did she know about me sneaking out of camp? Or worse, did she know about Luke?

-PJO-

I tossed and turned and finally kicked my blankets off. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bunk and rested my head in my hands. I couldn't sleep a wink. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Luke, his smiling face and hot body. I felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. But it passed after a few moments.

"Oh Luke," I groaned. I pulled out his picture, the one he gave to me last week. It showed him smiling at the camera; a close up. "I miss you so much Luke." My eyes watered a bit. "I wish you were here."

Suddenly I heard rapidly approaching footsteps. I froze as someone pounded on my door.

"Percy," Luke whispered through the door. "Please let me in." My eyes widened and I practically fell off my bunk running to the door. I yanked it open and he ran in. As soon as I latched the door again, he was on me. He swept me off my feet and danced me around. He kissed me over and over. "I haven't seen you in a week. I missed you like crazy. I couldn't stay away another minute longer." I smiled as he kept swinging me around.

"I missed you too," I managed to get out. I was getting a little dizzy and a little green. "Luke I feel sick." He stopped spinning me immediately and set me down. I wobbled and almost fell over before he caught me.

"Whoa Percy," he said gently. "I'm sorry for doing that. I forgot about your sensitive stomach." I waved the comment aside and sat on my bunk.

"It's cool," I said, laying down. "Come lay with me." He smiled at me and laid next to me. He carefully wrapped his arms around me and pulled my close. I snuggled against him and breathed in his scent. He now smelled like damp earth and wildflowers. I decided to tease him about it. "You smell flowery," I said. "What, did you hang around the Demeter cabin too long?"

"I like to think of it as my feminine smell," he said easily. "Do you at least like it?"

"Very much actually," I replied, surprising myself with the truth. "It actually suits you. You did always want to be the rugged bad boy type." It felt great to lay here and tease him. He took it in ease, quick with a comeback and easy with a smile. That was one of the many reasons I loved him.

"So Seaweed Brain," he said, using Annabeth's pet name for me (he must have heard her say it). "What should we do now?" I smiled. Did he have to ask?

"This," I replied, pressing my lips again his. He eagerly returned the kiss. Without thinking about it, he placed his hands gently on my hips. I gripped his hands, preventing him from doing anything further with them. All the while we kept kissing. It was amazing! Finally he pulled away, and I tried to hide my disappointment.

"Percy that was wonderful," he said in a dreamy voice. "We've never kissed for that long before. And thanks for stopping me from doing something I'd later regret." He stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. It was soothing, and I rested my head on his chest, and savored the feeling. He leaned down carefully. "I love you Percy," he whispered by my ear.

"I love you too Luke," I whispered back. Being with Luke was amazing and wonderful and a bunch of other words I couldn't describe. I'd fallen head over hells in love with him. He was the first thing I thought about when I woke up in the morning, and the last thing I thought about at night before I fell asleep. And then I saw him in my dreams. It was great being his boyfriend.

Annabeth suddenly appeared out of nowhere, right next to the door, startling Luke and me. We quickly broke apart, so fast, in fact, that Luke fell out of my bunk and landed on his back on the floor. We both looked horrified and ashamed. She looked from Luke to me and back to Luke. What she said next sent chills down my spine.

"You boys are so busted."

Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Percy and Luke made some big steps today. What will they do now that Annabeth has caught them?


	4. Confrontation

If you have read this far, then you know who the characters are. I would like to point out the title is called "Secret Love" for a reason. If I put the characters down, everyone would know who they were and it would lose its mysterious air. Enough said.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own a thing

**Luke's POV**

"How much did you see?" I asked tensely. This was bad. Homosexuality was highly looked down on here at camp. There were a few gay couples, I'd found out, but they had to stay in the closet and not open up about they're relationships. Only a few stolen kisses now and then. And I once saw one of the Stoll's kissing a guy from the Aphrodite cabin. I didn't exactly stick around to find out which of the brothers it was. I was happy for whoever it was, really, but the whole thing seemed kind of strange. Of course back then I was just starting to find myself out so.

"Enough," she said, drawing me back to the present and our current conversation. She turned to Percy. "You, Seaweed Brain, I knew you had something to hide. You're disgusting!" He winced and I saw red. No one, and I mean no one, not even me, could ever talk to Percy that way.

"Lay off him okay," I said as calmly as I could for how mad I was. "I was the one who originally asked him out. Don't blame him for this." I stood in front of Percy, ready to defend him. Annabeth shook her head in disgust.

"It's sick Luke." Anger started to show in her eyes. "Homosexuality is gross and wrong. Besides," she added, looking directly at me. "I thought I made it pretty clear that I was interested." I gave her a sad smile, but on the inside I was jumping for joy. I'd steered the conversation away from Percy.

"I've always enjoyed your company Annabeth," I said slowly. "You know that. And I'll admit it; once upon a time I did like you a little bit. But that was before, you know, I found out I liked boys more than girls." At that last comment, I twisted around to look at Percy. He gave me a slight smile and motioned to Annabeth. I turned my attention back to her.

"Okay well, I also thought he was kind of cute," she said, pointing at Percy. My heart sank somewhere passed my knees. The conversation was now back on him. I thought quickly, trying to think of something to tell her. But she spoke again before I could. "But I never guessed he'd be a…a homosexual." She spat the word out like it was worse than any swear word she could've used. Her voice was dripping with disgust and had hints of anger. I sighed to myself. This could take awhile.

"So what if I'm gay?" Percy asked so suddenly I jumped a bit. "What's wrong with loving another person, even if that person is the same sex as you?" Annabeth seemed speechless for a change.

"Go Percy!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air. "You tell her!" He rewarded my cheering with a shy smile and then he fixed his gaze on his shoes. Annabeth then said the words I'd been dreading since this confrontation began.

"I'm going to tell Mr. D." She turned to walk out of the door again, but I caught her arm.

"Annabeth please," I said. "You know the rules for camp. Homosexuality is looked down on here." I was practically begging her at that point, but I didn't care. "Please don't tell on us." I looked at Percy. "Percy."

"Annabeth come on," he whined. "Do you really want to tell on your two best friends?" She looked like she was thinking about it. Then she smiled, almost evilly.

"Yes," she said. And she ran away before either of us could stop her.

Uh oh! Will Annabeth get to Mr. D. before Percy and Luke can stop her? How about you give me some ideas for the next chapter. And sorry that this chapter is so short. It's like a bridge to the next one. Mostly its Annabeth's reaction to finding her two best friends are gay.


End file.
